


Hay Fever

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, pollen allergies are a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Max has quite the pollen allergy. Minerva is mildly sympathetic.





	Hay Fever

"Hic-choo!" Max sneezed violently. The guild members within immediate range all jumped away from the blond man, as if that would protect them from the over one hundred thousand germs now hurtling towards them upwards of a hundred miles per hour. He inhaled deeply, desperately trying to thwart the next salvo.

No such luck, however. "Hic-choo!"

Groaning, Max rested his head on the cool tabletop. He felt like utter death – nothing else could properly describe the sheer misery he was in. It was pollen season again. Which meant that his eyes were swollen, red and itchy, his skin was breaking out into random patches of red, everything ached, his head felt like it was stuffed full of rocks, and he was having extreme difficulty with the simple intake of enough air to sustain his life. His throat was dry and scratchy as well, and he wasn't entirely certain how he had managed to reach the guild at all, given the complete lack of strength in his limbs.

Oh, and his nose wouldn't stop running. Max already had a small mountain of tissues heaped up around him – it was gross, he knew, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

A warm hand rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Don't worry," the clipped tones of his girlfriend's voice penetrated the dull roar in Max's ears. "Wendy will be right back with the hay fever medicine."

"Thank you," Max moaned. "But you don't have to stay near me when I'm like this, Minerva."

"Nonsense. This will be cleared up soon."

"I think you're overestimating the medicine, and underestimating the pollen."

Minerva snorted in amusement as her normally upbeat boyfriend's suddenly defeatist attitude. "We'll see." Who would have thought that the man who manipulated small particles of matter could be brought down so easily by other small particles of organic matter? It was rather ironic, actually.

Max smiled weakly. Minerva was wonderful. Especially to him.

Lifting his head a little in order to thank her again, he froze as he felt another fit of sternutation coming on. Max's face scrunched up as he attempted to hold back the inevitable sneeze.

Seeing that he was trying to hold it, Minerva shook her head at him. "You remember what Wendy said. Holding it in is bad for you. You're liable to burst your eardrums; so just let it out."

Nodding slightly, Max felt the unmistakable sensation of the sneeze building, like something crawling up his nose. The muscles in his chest clenched, as he inhaled and drew back his head.

"HIC-CHOO!" he sneezed, this one louder than all the others up to this point.

However, his sternutation had so much pent up force behind it, that it propelled his face forward rapidly and with great power.

Max's head cracked against the table.

"Yeowch!" the sand mage yelped. Then he groaned again, his muscles aching. He was too weary to even try to rub the goose egg forming on his forehead.

Around them, laughter erupted from his guild mates at the rare spectacle he'd just produced. There was no way he was ever going to live this one down, he was sure.

Cool, dry lips were suddenly pressed into the tender area of his skull, soothing the throbbing skin. Looking up in bewilderment, Max saw Minerva pulling away from him.

"There," she stated, a look of smug satisfaction on her face. "Does that feel any better?"

Max was fairly certain he flushed at that point, but it could just as easily have been merely another symptom of his rampaging hay fever.


End file.
